


Get a Lick of This

by plumtrees



Series: MatsuHana Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 for MatsuHana Week: Piercings</p><p>-</p><p>Hanamaki's face pinches in obvious irritation before he opens his mouth. Right there, sitting in the middle of his swollen tongue, is a plain silver bead.</p><p>The reactions vary greatly: Oikawa gives an awed little <em>woah</em>, Iwaizumi goes a little pale, and Matsukawa...Matsukawa is trying to figure out why he's suddenly sporting an erection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Lick of This

Matsukawa knows something is wrong when he offers Hanamaki a cream puff and the other just stares mournfully at it before shaking his head.

Matsukawa blinks, then pinches himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. Upon the absence of his awakening in his bed, he concludes that no, he isn't dreaming, that this is reality and that Hanamaki had just _rejected_ a cream puff.

Before he can demand this impostor to reveal who he really is and what he's done to the real Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Oikawa arrive, cafeteria-bought lunch hanging from a plastic bag.

"Hi, Makki, Mattsun!" Oikawa greets cheerfully as he sits beside Hanamaki, who just waves. Oikawa makes a confused little sound at the back of his throat when he notices the absence of anything but a water jug on Hanamaki's lap.

"You're not gonna eat lunch, Makki?" he asks. Hanamaki shakes his head and unscrews the lid, showing them the contents. Matsukawa sniffs at the thick, pink liquid and is hit with a sweet, fruity smell.

"A smoothie isn't much of a lunch, you know." Iwaizumi scolds as he leans back against the chain-link fence. "And you've been awfully quiet. What's up?"

Hanamaki's eyebrows scrunch up in worry, then he puts a finger to his lips. Matsukawa blinks in confusion. He's pretty sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi are mirroring his expression right now.

His face pinches in obvious irritation before he opens his mouth. Right there, sitting in the middle of his swollen tongue, is a silver bead.

The reactions vary greatly: Oikawa gives an awed little _woah_ , Iwaizumi goes a little pale, and Matsukawa...Matsukawa is trying to figure out why he's suddenly sporting an erection.

-

The piercing is fairly new, obtained immediately after Saturday practice, which explains why he was still able to talk at the time. Hanamaki, who had taken to communicating through the good old pen-and-paper method, says that his parents wrote him an excuse letter for acute bronchitis to hide the fact that he can't speak because of a tongue piercing. Oikawa whines about how cool his parents are.

Oikawa allows him to sit out practice for the first week, too afraid of chancing an infection if he takes a volleyball to the face. On Friday, Matsukawa sits beside him during a water break and notices the really distracted look on his face, jaw angling left and right, like he's chewing something tough.

"You ok?" Matsukawa asks, snapping him back to attention. "You need me to get you some ice? Painkillers?"

Hanamaki stares at him for a second, contemplating, then his eyes brighten in understanding. He pulls back his lips to reveal that he's rolling the ball around between his teeth.

Matsukawa chokes on his water.

-

That night, after coming back from school, he does what teens in the 21st century usually do when they're confused about something: he consults the internet.

It isn't until much later, when he finds himself jacking off to an image gallery of tongue piercings does he realize exactly how fucked he is.

-

On Monday, the swelling goes down enough for Hanamaki to be able to talk again, and he does so with gusto, yammering on and on and taking every opportunity to make a pun, as if making up for the times he was just vibrating in place with the frustration of being unable to blurt out a bad joke.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi grumble and complain, but are secretly relieved to have him back.

Matsukawa is dying.

It was easy before, when Hanamaki mostly kept his mouth clamped shut, but now Matsukawa catches a flash of silver when he talks, and his pants become uncomfortably tight. He did not need awkward boners when he was thirteen and he certainly doesn't need them now.

Another thing that's slowly driving Matsukawa up the wall is the fact that Hanamaki has developed a little habit of biting the ball on his barbell and parting his lips just slightly. It's something he does a lot with hard candy, balancing the brightly-colored treat between his teeth, like he's shoving it in your face that he has candy and you don't. Matsukawa didn't have a problem with that. Candy doesn't make him excuse himself to go to jack off in the bathroom.

He is in Hanamaki's house for a study session, six weeks after he got the stupid piercing, and Hanamaki looks up when he comes back after his third trip, bead disappearing into his mouth as he props his chin against his palm. "What's up with you?" he asks, trying to pass off his concern as a casual inquiry. "Ate a bad egg?"

 _No._ he thinks sourly. _I have a best friend-slash-crush who unknowingly seeks to expose me as the sexual deviant that I am._

"Yeah, probably." he says instead, with a tired-looking shrug.

Hanamaki gives a sympathetic little hum, turning his attention to his book. Matsukawa tries to do the same.

Minutes later he sees a flash of silver between Hanamaki's pale lips and he slams his forehead against the table with a frustrated groan. Hanamaki jumps in surprise.

"You okay?" he asks uncertainly, after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Matsukawa sighs and counts backwards from ten, then straightens. "This is just a really hard problem."

Hanamaki is staring at him, jaw working slowly around the bead.

"Are we taking about math," he asks slowly, then his eyes slide pointedly over to Matsukawa's crotch. "or something else?"

Matsukawa _freezes_. Hanamaki sighs and closes his book.

"I'm going to ask you straight out." Hanamaki says, in the same tone that he does when Iwaizumi's being painfully dense and he's preparing to spell things out for him. "All those times you went to the bathroom was so that you could jerk off, am I right?"

Matsukawa considers lying, but Hanamaki's eyes flash. He nods instead.

"And you feel the need to jerk off because you get aroused when...?"

He swallows, wonders if there's a way he can still get out of this situation. Hanamaki narrows his eyes at him then suddenly sticks out his tongue. A whine escapes from Matsukawa's throat, and Hanamaki's tongue retreats back into his mouth, the barbell catching on his lips as he smiles triumphantly.

"Next question," he continues, as he leans into Matsukawa's personal space, "would it help if I offer to blow you right now?"

Matsukawa backs up so fast that his head smacks agains the wall.

"Wait how is _that_ gonna help?!" he shrieks, wanting to stay rational because, clearly, Hanamaki's gone insane. His raging libido protests against his sensibilities, but he keeps his baser instincts in check before he does something he'll regret.

Hanamaki taps a finger against his chin. "Speaking from my own experience, I'm usually sexually frustrated about something because I'm curious about it."

Matsukawa keeps silent, mostly because his mind is a mess of _YES, FUCK YES, TAKE ME NOW AND RIDE ME INTO THE SUNSET_ and _This is a dream. This is definitely just a dream. Someone wake me up. Or not_.

"It's just a suggestion." Hanamaki interjects, eyeing Matsukawa's expression carefully. "If you're in any way uncomfortable with this or if you think it's not a good idea, you're welcome to turn me down, and we can put this behind us."

Matsukawa's thoughts collectively fall silent, and his answer slips out before he's even aware of it.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, please, blow me?" Matsukawa almost whines.

A slow grin crawls up Hanamaki's face. "With pleasure."

-

"Let's establish dos and don'ts first." Hanamaki says casually, digging a condom from a box underneath his bed and Matsukawa can't understand how he's so perfectly calm when Matsukawa's practically shaking in his pants.

"What are your general rules?" Hanamaki asks, getting up on the bed and patting the space in front of him in invitation.

Matsukawa gulps, walks towards Hanamaki's bed with stiff legs. "There are rules?"

"No I mean, what do you like, what do you not like, what am I allowed to do?" Hanamaki explains patiently.

He pauses to consider it. He knows what a blowjob _is_ , but not enough about the specifics to actually _discuss_ it. "No teeth?" he tries.

Hanamaki rolls his eyes in a wordless _well, duh_. "Anything else? How do you feel about fingering?"

"Never considered it before." Matsukawa answers honestly, shaking his head. "You can try it, and I'll tell you if I don't like it."

Hanamaki nods and as he settles himself between his legs, Matsukawa suddenly remembers his manners. "What about you?" he asks, and when Hanamaki looks up with a confused face, he clarifies. "Um...what are you...okay with?"

He shrugs. "Don't come in my mouth. I'm okay if it's my face though. Don't be afraid to get a little rough. Hair-pulling, thrusting, holding me down is fine. I'll pinch you if I need you to let me up."

Matsukawa's pretty sure his eyes are wide as saucers right now. He doesn't think he's quite ready to do some of the things Hanamaki said, but nods just to show he understands.

Hanamaki smiles, half-lidded gaze lowering to the bulge pressing tight against his jeans, and hooks a tantalizing finger into the waistband.

-

Hanamaki eyes his crotch the entire time he slides his boxers down. His gaze is predatory and he gives a low whistle at the sight of Matsukawa's cock standing to attention. Matsukawa struggles to not self-consciously press his thighs together under the heat of Hanamaki's stare. He lines his face up against his dick and gives the head an experimental little lick, just with the tip of his tongue. Matsukawa muffles a groan with the back of his hand.

"Nobody's home, remember?" Hanamaki chides, eyes rolling back to stare at him, teasing him with another quick flick of his tongue. "Let me hear you, baby."

Something in him flinches at the nickname, wants to tell Hanamaki to never use it. It sounds far too playful at the same time impersonal, like he's just one of the nameless, faceless guys he'd sucked off and made out with at parties.

He has no time to think it over more because the next second he's already engulfed in soft, slick heat. It catches him off guard and he moans, loud and wanton as Hanamaki sucks gently. He comes off with a _pop_ sound and lowers himself to the base of Matsukawa's dick, flattening his tongue against the underside and licking a wet strip up to the head of his cock. The metal is warm from Hanamaki's mouth but the difference is still immediately palpable. There's a little point that traces a firm line up his cock, contrast to the soft suppleness of Hanamaki's tongue. Suddenly, Hanamaki pauses, hovers just above him with his tongue lolling out. Matsukawa realizes what he's up to when he sinks back down and the ball is _cold_ as Hanamaki drags it against his slit, drawing a harsh gasp from Matsukawa.

Hanamaki already knows what feels good by virtue of having a cock of his own. He knows the right places to shower with attention and for how long. His fingers massage his balls while his other hand grips where Matsukawa isn't covered by his mouth. His lips are slick, unbelievably soft as they wrap around his cock. He pulls off and rubs the head along the outline of his lips, flicks his tongue against his frenulum, then sucks him back in.

"Fuck," he grunts. He fights to anchor himself, to keep from taking Hanamaki's head in his hand and pushing him down. He bites his lip until he tastes blood, the pain distracting him from his imminent end. His eyes roll up and he groans as the little bead digs deeper into his slit when Hanamaki presses his tongue against the head, laving in broad swipes.

He knows he shouldn't look, not if he wants this to last, but he needs to see Hanamaki, needs to burn his face into his memory. He lifts his head and Hanamaki looks up, meeting his stare head-on.

Now aware that he has a captive audience, he ups the ante, sucks and slurps harder, the too-wet obscene sound bouncing off the walls of his bedroom. Hanamaki's hands fall away and he makes up for it by taking him all the way in, then sticking his tongue out to lick at his balls.

 _God, where the fuck did he learn to do_ that _?_ Is Matsukawa's panicked thought as he grips the sheets tight, just so he won't go insane. He vocalizes his appreciation in broken gasps and desperate, keening moans.

Vaguely, he hears the sound of a foil packet tearing and without warning, one of Hanamaki's hands come back, gently massaging the inside of his thigh.

The other's whereabouts are revealed when he feels Hanamaki's fingers dragging a warm, slick path to his entrance, fingers teasing at the rim. The texture is odd and rubbery and it hits him that Hanamaki had used the condom for his fingers.

His head slams back against the pillow, the beginnings of a curse on his lips but he never manages to finish it. One finger stretches him open, eased in by the lubricated condom and Hanamaki distracts him by lifting up and swiping his tongue around the head, the bead tracing where the head meets the shaft. Matsukawa breathes through clenched teeth, whining at the onslaught of sensation.

The fingers feel more uncomfortably invasive than anything else and he wants to tell Hanamaki to stop, to pull out, but then Hanamaki angles the digit and curls, and his request dies in his throat, replaced with a choked cry.

"What was that?" he gasps, blinking to clear the sparks that suddenly filled his vision. Hanamaki prods it again and he flat-out moans.

"That," Hanamaki says, "is your new best friend."

Matsukawa involuntarily arches up from the bed, unknowingly thrusting into Hanamaki's mouth, when Hanamaki pulls out a little then slides back in, this time with two fingers. He hisses and it elevates to a scream when Hanamaki gets back to work, sloppily licking along his dick, kissing his way up before swallowing him back in, dragging the tip against the inside of his cheek. He was afraid he might go crazy before but he's _sure_ he will now, with Hanamaki's insistent fingers against that newly-discovered spot inside of him.

He feels the warning signs of his orgasm, far earlier than he's comfortable with but unmistakeably there. Quickly, he pulls Hanamaki by the hair and shoots his cum all over his face with a long, relieved moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

-

Matsukawa wakes up without even realizing he'd passed out, and Hanamaki's not in bed. He hears the sound of the tap running and he settles down when Hanamaki ducks his head back inside his room, wiping his face with a towel. He doesn't know what to do when Hanamaki sidles back into bed, but he does most of the work for him, kissing him quick and chaste. He can smell spearmint on him and feels the coolness on his tongue when he licks the line of his jaw.

He doesn't know what it is, maybe orgasms give people a boost of confidence, or maybe the idea that Hanamaki so willingly offering him a blowjob means he _might_ actually have a chance (or he's so deep in the friendzone that casual blowjobs are a-ok) but the itch is much more persistent now, especially with Hanamaki so close, so easily within reach.

"Hey," Matsukawa blurts out, hands awkwardly hovering over Hanamaki's back, "can this not be a one-time thing?"

Hanamaki looks up at him, propping his chin on his chest.

"I mean," Matsukawa stutters, "can you...can we..."

He is interrupted by a _pfft_ and he looks down to find Hanamaki's scrunched up face.

"You're awful at this." he sputters between laughs, shoulders shaking as he buries his face in Matsukawa's chest.

"I just had my soul sucked out through my dick, cut me some slack." he answers blandly. Well, at least his snark is back.

Matsukawa looks back at Hanamaki when he calms down, and he meets him with a lopsided smirk on his face. "Is that why you're asking me out? Did the power of my blowjob magically make you fall in love with me?"

"I've always been in love with you."

The room goes deathly silent, Matsukawa starts praying for the universe to open up a hole, right here, to swallow him up when it finally registers that he _said that out loud_.

"Oh my god," Hanamaki murmurs, eyes wide, "you're gay."

Matsukawa fixes him a placid look. "I think the fact that I let you blow me and that I just confessed my long-time love for you already establishes that well enough, but ok."

"Ass." Hanamaki sticks his tongue out at him, and Matsukawa is silently relieved when he doesn't immediately pop a boner. "For the record I've been blown by two different guys and didn't even consider myself gay until a few months after, so shut up."

Matsukawa shrugs, settling his hands more comfortably on Hanamaki's waist when he isn't rebuked. "So...?"

"Wait, I'm thinking." Hanamaki shushes, then briefly glances down at his hopeful face, then flashes him a huge grin.

"Actually, no, I don't need to. We'd make a pretty awesome couple, I just know it. You can bring me cream puffs everyday and laugh at all my jokes." he enumerates, flicking his fingers like he's ticking off from an imaginary list. Matsukawa groans.

"Is it too late to take it back?" he mumbles into Hanamaki's hair as Hanamaki laughs.

-

The next day, Hanamaki _skips_ towards him when they meet up on the roof. Matsukawa's internal alarms start blaring.

"So," Hanamaki drawls, eyes shining with mischief, "by sheer coincidence," and Matsukawa's eyebrow immediately shoots up without his permission. Hanamaki hides a laugh behind his hand. "No I _swear_."

Matsukawa rolls his eyes but nods, and Hanamaki reaches up to wrap arms around his neck. "I ordered a couple new barbells last week and they literally just arrived this morning. So," his smirk becomes just a little more _evil_ , "wanna try out the rest of my new toys?"

Hanamaki sticks out his tongue to reveal a different jewel, still silver and spherical but this time studded all over with little spikes.

Matsukawa whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> not my most original concept I mean given the prompts I was either going to write about Mattsun with a glasses kink or a piecing kink SO IT'S JUST PORN EITHER WAY REST IN PIECES MATSUKAWA ISSEI WHY DO I LIKE MAKING YOU SUFFER SO MUCH
> 
> (hopefully this makes up for my last one? hahahahaha.. *backs away slowly*
> 
> SOMEONE MADE FANART FOR THIS [HERE](http://takeis-guilty-pleasure.tumblr.com/post/136647730771/makki) I AM CRYING???? ;O; THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
